battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Balloony
|species = Balloon |allies = *Bubble (possibly) *Woody *Rocky *Cloudy |color = BFDI/A: Forest Green IDFB: Moderate Turquoise/Mint |recc = Ben1178, simondomino and totaldrama61 |enemies =*Naily *David *Four (possibly) *Flower *Leafy *Dora (possibly) |place = BFDI: 21st (6 votes) BFDIA: 44th (102 votes) BFB: TBA |first = Don't Lose Your Marbles |last = Today's Very Special Episode |voice = Cary Huang (BFDI) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB) |deaths = 3 |kills = 1 |team = Beep}} Balloony is one of the 30 former recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum; however, he failed to get into the game, receiving only 6 votes and placing 21st. Balloony also had a chance to join BFDIA, but placed 32nd with only 102 votes, which wasn't enough to join, and was flung to the LOL. He later made a cameo in Get in the Van where Firey asked Gelatin, standing inside the LOL. Different bodies were used for Balloony's several recommendations. The body that appeared in Episode 18 looks like Inanimate Insanity's Balloon. Balloony's IDFB redesign features a wobbly body and is now jade instead of green. Balloony, along with the other characters in the TLC, had a chance to debut in IDFB. Balloony has a similar voice to both Leafy and Bubble, perhaps a hybrid of some sort. Appearance Balloony appears to be a balloon, with an unknown type of air in it. Balloony's body is jade, its shading is emerald, and shine is mint. His body is a thin line like Flower's but is made in a curvy shape to look like the string of a balloon. Personality Balloony is a generally kind character, but he won't take attitude from other characters and can become irritable towards bossy teammates. Balloony has proven to be smart and good at problem solving, similar to Tennis Ball. When deflated he isn't capable of to much movement, let alone be able to even stand. Coverage In Getting Teardrop to Talk, he's picked out by Leafy to be on her team. He manages to successfully get their team's basket back to X by deflating himself, getting their team safe. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, he stays deflated for the whole episode. He uses Rocky's acid to melt a jawbreaker. He is popped by Leafy at the ending. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, he is is finally revived by Four and receives the least amount of votes to be eliminated. Changes BFDI 12 * Balloony is green. * Balloony is named "Balloon". * Balloony has a straight body. * Balloony has shading to his right. BFDI 17 * Balloony is renamed "Balloony". BFDI 18 (AnimationEpic's recommended character) * Balloony is now hot pink. * Balloony loses his body. * Balloony loses his arms. * This Balloony looks like Balloon from his own object show (Inanimate Insanity) BFDI 18 (one of 30 recommended characters eligible to join) * Balloony is now a dark green. * Balloony regains his body. * Balloony regains his arms. BFDI 21 * Balloony is a darker hot pink. * Balloony loses his body. BFDIA * Balloony regains his appearance that he attained in BFDI 18. IDFB * Balloony is now jade. * Balloony has a mint shine. * Balloony's shading is now toward the bottom-right near the center. * Balloony has a squiggly body, instead of a straight one. * Balloony is slightly shorter. Vote History Season 1 Season 4 Deaths #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Is sucked into Black Hole. #Lick Your Way to Freedom: Has his head popped when Leafy pumps to much air into him. Kills Trivia * Balloony is able to safely open himself to fly. * Balloony is the second character to have a stick body. The first being Flower. * As seen on Leafy's loyalty chart, Balloony isn't very loyal, with a score of 3; the lowest. *Balloony doesn't take much to die, as Black Hole caused his death, while everybody else who was sucked in survived. *He loves salt and vinegar. *He refers to Rocky as "Little one". Gallery Balloony.png|Balloony Smiling Balloony hd.png Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg|Balloony makes an appearance in the LOL Ballooneggypillow.png Balloontitle.png|Balloony's joining audition Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg balloony mini.png Balloony.PNG WHY DID THEY DO THIS?.png|Balloony in IDFB Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG Cake donut balloony pillow pen marker and tv.PNG balloony icon.PNG Ballon!.PNG|Balloony doing something Ballony.png Balloony Body New.png 100px-Balloony Idle.png Balloony Rejoin Line.png Picture 28.png Screenshot_20171104-181217.png|"Flower what have you done!?" Balloony 3.png Screenshot_25.png|"David, you better start licking those jawbreakers!" BFB 2 Vote for Beep.jpg Beepp.jpg TLC full count.png Ballony there.png 7A31C612-0EA5-4E41-9757-087C17D3C39B.png IMG 7672.jpg|WARNING: WEIRD FRAME Salt n vinegar.png BFB_Balloony.png Balloony pose.png Balloony in BFB 3.png|"I was just...guessing?" Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.56.09 AM.png balllllllll.png BalloonyIDFB Pose.png Balloony TeamIcon.png bandicam 2017-12-23 22-29-55-989.jpg bandicam 2017-12-23 22-30-01-592.jpg References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Stick Figures Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:IDFB TLC Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Males Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Contestants